


Sunlight

by imimmortalagain



Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It's sad but a soft and sweet, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: She moved a little to block the cascading sunlight from Yaz’s face, hoping to preserve the moment as long as she could. She knew moments like these were fleeting, especially with the life she led. Especially when years to her were pocket change.In a short while these moments would just be fragments in her memory. Little pieces that cut each time she held them. Little pieces that burned so deliciously she could never let them go.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: you cooled my mind that burned with longing - Sappho fragment 48 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sunlight

Golden warmth coated Yaz and the Doctor. The Doctor clenched her eyes shut and let out a small yawn, muting it as much as possible for the sleeping woman nestled in her arms.

They had made a habit out of falling asleep in each other’s arms, whenever Yaz could convince the Doctor to join her. 

She moved a little to block the cascading sunlight from Yaz’s face, hoping to preserve the moment as long as she could. She knew moments like these were fleeting, especially with the life she led. Especially when years to her were pocket change. 

In a short while these moments would just be fragments in her memory. Little pieces that cut each time she held them. Little pieces that burned so deliciously she could never let them go.

“Doctor,” Yaz whispered, rubbing the pad of her thumb over a tear that had fallen. The Doctor hadn’t noticed the tear. Hadn’t even noticed that Yaz had woken up. 

“Mornin’, Yaz.” The Doctor forced a smile, hoping that her last expression had been washed away.

“I’m here.” Yaz pulled her closer with the arm wrapped around her waist. “I’m here and we still have now.” 

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Yaz pulled back and grazed her lips over the Doctor’s cheek, letting a sweet peck linger there. “It doesn’t have to hurt now. Don’t let it hurt now.” The Doctor felt Yaz’s hand in her hair, carding it from her face.

The Doctor didn’t say anything, she just found Yaz’s hand with her own and entangled their fingers. 

“Focus on me.” And she did, she focused on the interlocked joints, the heat from Yaz’s palm, the way Yaz’s thumb rubbed softly over the skin she could find. She focused on the way Yaz’s eyes bore into her and imbued a sense calm. The way her presence could stop the spiral. The way something as simple as Yaz’s hand in her own made the world feel so much better and yet so unimportant.

The Doctor let out a breath, something she didn’t know she had been holding. “I’m here-”

“Good.”

“I’m here and I love you.” The Doctor pulled their hands to her face, leaving a kiss on the back of Yaz’s knuckles.

“I love you, too.”

They spent the morning blanketed in that golden sunlight.

  
  



End file.
